A clique story you will never forget
by clique4ever1
Summary: What happens when Renesmee moves to Westchester? will the clique accept her or throw her out like last months shoes? I am really bad at summereys.
1. Nessie departing

Café

10:36

Massie walked confidently down the halls of OCD, the pretty committee following close behind. Dylan, Alicia, Kirsten and Claire were still in shock with Massie's current new outfit. As they passed the café the intercom went off. _Attention students there will be an assembly at 1:00. Please meet at the auditorium at that time. Thank you_

All of the pretty committee sighed. They all HATED assemblies. They were boring and stupid at the same time. Massie walked into the café to get a lotte and get to her next class. Thats when she saw him. Derrington. His regular shorts and tee-shirt was on. He was talking to his buddies while massie was now friendless. She looked behind her to see that her clique had left for class. Massie quickly fluffed her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles on her new BCBG dress. She looked down at her new red wedges to check if they were correctly put on. After she gave herself a quick check she strutted toward Derrington in her model way.

" hey there. Are you already bragging about how I'm your girlfriend?" massie cried putting her hands around Derrington's neck in a cute way. All of the boys snickered and derrington pushed her away.

" what are you talking about? I'm not your boyfriend." he said walking away with his buddies. Massie was left with her mouth open. She quickly picked what was left of her dignity from the ground and started to text her friends.

MASSIE: i am SO mad at derrick rite now!

CLAIRE: why whts up?

MASSIE: well he said that i wasnt his GF!

CLAIRE: well i GTG i hav a test

MASSIE: well what about derrick!

MASSIE: hello hello CLAIRE!

Massie shut her phone and walked toward history. She was angry, no not just angry, furious! how dare derrington say they aren't together! I thought. But the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Renesmee packed almost everything in her red suitcase. Luckily aunt Alice helped me renesmee thought. She had on a red top with a white and black skirt, paired with black heels. She had a black book bag and two red suitcases. Bella and Edward HATED sending their only daughter to an expensive private school but they wanted the best for their daughter. Carlisle had found some people in Westchester to take care of her while she is there.<p>

" hey there kid. Hows it going?" emmett asked Nessie, his eyes looking at all the clothes Alice put out. There was a big heap of sequine and glitter shirts and clothes. Renesmee just stared at him. She ran over and hugged him into a big bear hug.

" I'm really going to miss you uncle emmett" she said tears welling up in her eyes. She got out of the bear hug to see Emmett's eyes welling up too. Before Emmett could say goodbye to Nessie, Alice came running up with a curling iron and straightener in her hands.

" emmett what are you doing here! you cant see her until she is ready!" Alice cried pushing emmett out the door. Nessie mouthed 'help me' and was pushed into the bathroom.

" what happened?" jasper asked as emmet walked into the living room.

" Alice is going to turn Nessie into a 'super model' apparently" emmet responded sitting next to bella and Edward. Bella sighed and leaned into Edwards chest. They could even here Nessie fussing to get out of Alice's grip. 45 minutes later. The cullens family could hear faint footsteps coming through the hall. Thats when Nessie came out. She looked beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown and loose curls on the bottom layer with stronger curls on the top. She had on a black and white dress with black jimmy choo heels. Alice had gave her a juciey couture backpack and hand bag.

" wow. You look beautiful!" bella cried hugging her daughter.

" thanks mom but you should be taking me to the airport now." Nessie replied.

* * *

><p>mall starbucks<p>

5:46

" hey so I heard that a new girl is coming to OCD!" Alicia cried. Massie just stared at her.

" well she is probably and LBR anyways. Hey claire maybe you two can be friends!" massie said smiling. Claire just glared at her.

" sorry it slipped out." massie apologized. They were all sitting at Starbucks. Claire smiled and stood up.

" so massie what do you think of my outfit?" claire asked. Claire had on a green tank top on with white mini shorts and green converse.

" um a 8.2. its not your best work." massie responded. Claire sighed and sat back down. Massie had on a black and white lace skirt with a white button down shirt. She had all of her stuff in a white leather prada bag. She also had on white wedges.

" i see that white is your color for today" Alicia said getting up to show a black ruffle dress with a white belt.

" love it 9.2." massie said smiling her white tooth smile.

" we should get going I have a BUNCH of math homework" kirsten said getting up with Dylan.

" so do I" Dylan said too. Both of them left and claire, Alicia and massie were left.

" so Alicia do you have any more details about the new girl?" massie whispered leaning into the table.

" well she is from this place called forks and is living with her aunt and uncle. People are saying she is ugly beyond belief." alicia said laughing at the end. Massie joined in and so did claire. Before they knew it all of them were laughing.


	2. Nessie's New House and the characters

Here is the characters for the book.

_Massie Block_

Elizabeth Mclaughlin

_Renesmee Cullen_

Emma Roberts

_Alicia Rivera_

Vanessa Hudgens

_Dylan Marvil_

Sophie Anna Everhard

_Kristen Gregory_

Bridget Mendler

_Claire Lyons_

Hayden Panettiere

_Trevor Smith_

Cody Simpson

_Michael Allen_

Zac Efron

_Miranda Smith_

Ellen Page

_Sara Collins_

Ashley Benson

_Courtney Michael _

Alexis Bledel

_Emma Colten_

Selena Gomez

_Ryan Colten_

Taylor Lautner

Renesme was bored on the plane to New York. She was sitting next to an average boy with blond hair and killer blue eyes. He was staring at her now and then. When she new he was looking at her she turned around.

" hi I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me" Nessie said trying to look nice.

" oh I'm sorry if I bothered you. I didn't mean it. By the way my name is Trevor. Trevor Smith." he said extending his hand. She quickly took it and shook it with great force. He smiled and they talked for the rest of the time.

_Attention passengers. We will be landing in 3 minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing._ The intercom was getting annoying to Renesmee. She had heard it about 20 times and it was SO annoying. Apparently Trevor is going to BOCD too. Nessie got off and instantly found her new "parents". They were the only ones with pale skin.

" hi you must be Jackie and Robert." Renesmee exclaimed hugging them with great force. She put a hand on Jackie's cheek and shown her everything that happened.

" oh it is you Nessie! Why don't you show Robert." Nessie smiled at her new family and put her hand on Roberts cheek. Robert smiled and lead them to there car. It was a slick black Volvo. It reminded Nessie of her father.

" i know its like your fathers but It's the only car we have honey." Jackie said leading her to the car. After they got all settled in the car they drove off.

" in about 5 minutes you will be passing BOCD Nessie. I think you'll like it. A whole new bunch of kids just transferred like you. They added some new building too." Jackie said in her average voice. Nessie looked to her right to see huge stone buildings. It looked like a campus. There was a couple people outside the school. There was about 5 buildings that Nessie could see and each one was connected with a skywalk. It looked beautiful. About 20 minutes later they arrived at a beautiful big house. It was brown with big glass windows in the front. Robert went around and got Nessie's luggage. Nessie grabbed her bag and backpack and walked up to the house.

" we only have one room and you can take it." Jackie said. She ran with vampire speed to the door and unlocked it. The house was AMAZING! it was big and if you talked you could here the echo.

" your room is this way." Jackie pointed down the hall and I walked in to see a HUGE room. It was purple with a hint of black and a splash of blue. The bed was a canopy bed with a purple blanket. There was a closet and a cherry wood desk with a blue computer on it. Nessie smiled so big and then she walked into the closet. IT WAS HUGE! Everything was color coded and there was a big book on the island in the middle of the closet. Nessie quickly opened it and it shown all of the outfits. She smiled and whispered to herself " i love my new life".


	3. That Morning

.

Massie's house

7:00 am

Massie woke up to see the sunlight pouring into her all white room. She was smiling so big that bean was starting to worry if she would stop.

" bean today I am going to CRUSH the new girl to pieces." massie screamed getting up to her massiequin.

" oh bean what do you think of the outfit? It looked beautiful yesterday but now it just looks plain." massie said gesturing to the mannequin. Bean yelped in agreement and ran into massie's closet. Bean pulled out a blue blazer with a white trim.

" oh bean it looks beautiful!" massie put the blazer on the mannequin and grabbed bean. She smiled again and walked into the bathroom. _30 minutes later_ massie walked out in her outfit. It was a red ruffle blouse with a white jean skirt and white leggings. She quickly put on the blazer, white and black heels and mascara. She stuck a tube of Glossip Girl in her bag with the rest of her stuff and walked out of her room with bean following behind.

" Hi honey" Kendra Block said as Massie came down the stairs. Kendra was chewing loudly on a piece of toast. Massie put bean down on the chair and sat next to her mother.

" oh Inez can I get a mango smoothie with a bit of strawberry?" Massie asked while applying mango lip gloss. Inez nodded and started to cut up the fruit.

" So darling you must have heard that a couple new kids are coming. I hope you are planing a warm welcome." kendra said bitting her toast.

" oh I am going to give them a really nice welcome mother" massie said smiling an evil grin. Inez gave massie the smoothie in a to-go cup and massie grabbed her purse and walked into the fresh air. While she was inhaling the nice air she heard a wail in the distance. Massie shot her head around to hear kuh-laires annoying wail. Massie sighed and trudged toward Claire's house. She politely knocked on the door and Todd opened the door.

" thank god you're here. I mean you really have to get her to stop screaming!" Todd cried. Massie sighed and pushed Todd over. She stormed into Claire's room to see her in backwards jeans and her shirt caught between her arms. Massie had pre-approved Claire's outfit the night before. Massie annoyingly put down her purse and ripped Claire's cream colored shirt form between her arms.

"CLAIRE!" Massie screamed bringing claire back to earth. Claire whimpered and took off her backwards jeans. _30 minutes later_

Claire stood in front of her mirror. She looked perfect after massie's help. Claire had on dark washed skinny jeans and a peach colored blouse with a bright red vest over it. She had on some red jewel incrusted ked's ( made by massie). Her hair was in think curls and she had some peach flavored gum in her mouth. She was chewing it loudly and that showed she wasn't afraid of ANYTHING! Massie smiled at her work and grabbed her purse. Claire grabbed a new white bag and they both walked to the range rover.

As they pulled into Alicia's drive way Alicia came strutting out. She had on a Ralph Lauren white silk ruffle blouse with grey loose Capri's. She had on a cream colored head band with a flower on the head band. Her hair was in loose waves. She had on some knee high black boots. (To find Alicia's look go on google images and type Kirsten's outfits clique. You should see Kirsten in a grey outfit. Thats pretty much what Alicia was wearing).

" rate me!" Alicia cried getting in. Massie put a manicured finger to mouth and tapped it.

" 9.3 ah-mazing!" the range rover started up again and headed to Dylan's house. The big mansion loomed over us. Dylan walked out of the entrance wearing a dark blue v neck shirt with a white jean skirt and knee high black boots.

" DYLAN you are wearing the exact same boots as me!" Alicia cried. Dylan gasped and quickly ran back inside. As soon as she came out she was wearing a pair of blue Jimmy Choo's.

The range rover pulled up to Kristen apartment. Kristen walked out wearing a blue short length dress with black leggings and white jimmy choo's.

" a 9 and Dylan you're a 9.2" massie said clapping. They all high five and left to OCD.

* * *

><p>Renesme woke up at exactly 6:47 am. She stretched out her arms and quickly took a shower. When she got done she flipped through her clothing book and found the perfect outfit.<p>

Renesme walked out of her room wearing a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, a white tank top with a low cut purple top on top, a pair of black high heeled boots, a bunch of silver and gold necklace's piled on her neck and finally a big black and gold cocktail ring on her finger. Her hair was in thick waves with a big white head band on top. The kind of head band to pull back hair. The head band was put right in the middle of her head so she had some strands of hair on her face. She put on a bit of eye shadow and grabbed her black leather purse. She then put a tube of coke flavored Glossip Girl (from Alice), a blue cocktail ring and a pair of red earrings just in case. She grabbed her leather jacket and walked into the kitchen. Right on the table was a note.

Dearest Renesme,

I wish you the best on your first day. Below this is an iphone 4 and car keys. Since you are almost 16 I got you a black convertible. I hope you like it. You will meet at the parking lot of the old mall parking lot. You and the other scholarship students are going to take a tour of Westchester.

XOXO Jackie& Robert

Renesme smiled and took the keys. She locked the house and climbed into her car.

" I REALLY love my new life" she cried.

**Hey readers! So i know i havent wrote in a while but i was REALLY busy! Well here is my new chpt. Well i have added a couple new characters and changed some! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Claire Lyons**

Ellen Marlow

**Megan Richard**

Hayden Panettiere

**James Stark**

David Henrie


	4. Fight Fight Fight!

**Hey everyone! Sorry I havent been updating. I GOT A REVIEW! I just need more of those coming! Please! I am very hopefull that I can get this story done. And there will be plenty more in the future! **

**So a little spoiler alert! Massie is going to lash out at someone, and this fight can cause some bad words about Massie... SO just to recap PLEASE REVIEW!**

BOCD School

8:30 am

Massie paced around the Pretty Committee. She was getting angry. The stupid LBR's haven't arrived at the school yet. She wanted to get them and find out which one was Renesmee, so she could find out if she was really an LBR.

" Hey hey Massie!" Alicia cried as she grabbed Massie's arm.

" WHAT!" Massie screamed. Alicia pointed to her phone. This is what it said.

The new scholarship students are to meet at the old mall parking lot. The assebly will start at noon sharp.

Massie gasped. She didn't have a ride! How was she suppose to get to the LBRs! She grabbed her iphone4 and quickly typed in her new status.

IN OUT

cars Range rover

new kids Old kids

Renesmee Pretty Committee

Renesmee quickly checked her outfit before getting out of her car. Thats when she saw. Two girls got out of there red hummer with a boy. The flipped there hair and walked to the front of the bus. She looked over and saw two girls get out of a Volkswagen Bug. Then she saw them. Trevor and another boy came out of the white truck. Just as she was about to get out of her car, the two girls from the red hummer came up in front of her car.

" Uh what are you doing here?" The blonde girl asked, a hint of snotty in her voice.

" Ummmm..." As Nessie was about to answer, one of the girls from the white car came up.

" Uh Megan, how about you walk your little toothpick legs back to wherever the hell you came from." The girl shot back. The blonde girl grumbled something and walked away with the other girl.

" Before you say thanks, I'm Miranda." The girl stuck out her hand. Miranda hit her friends arm and she shot back to earth.

" I'm Sara." The other girl said back. I shook there hands and got out of the car.

" Wow, thats one snazzy car!" Miranda exclaimed, running her hands on the outside of the car. I glanced at the girls who Miranda interrogated. Megan had to be the other girls follower because Megan was following and doing what the other girl said.

" Hey, Sara, who is that girl Megan is following around?" I asked staring at the girls. Sara looked at Miranda before answering me. I wonder what could be SO wrong with the other girl. Miranda got me by the hand and pulled me to the side.

" Thats Courtney. She is so mean and cruel to anyone. And Megan is her little puppet." Miranda whispered, her eyes darting from me to Courtney. Before I could reply, Trevor came waltzing over with his friend.

" TREVOR!" I cried running into his arms.

" Ummmm hi." Trevor's friend murmured.

" Oh come here!" I cried hugging him too. Miranda looked like she was going to throw up. Sarah did too. They probably liked them. I giggled a bit to myself, and looked up at Trevor's new friend.

" Hi, I'm Renesmee!" I shot out my hand and he shook it, still looking shy. What is wrong with boys! Why are they always shy near me! I'm just a girl! Sarah grabbed my hand and brought me to the side, Miranda following.

" Why didn't you tell me you had hot friends!" They both whispered screamed. I just shrugged. I mean were they really that stricken by Trevor and his friend. I didn't get his name! I just stared at Miranda and Sara. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Massie paced in front of the school building.

" Massie, what are we going to do?" Claire asked picking at the bottom of her hair.

" Claire calm down!" Massie cried as she paced faster.

" Yeah I'm the one who has to calm down." Claire whispered to the group. They all snickered, causing Massie to turn around.

" What did you say Claire?" Massie screamed, her face turning a bright shade of pink. Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all backed away, as they have never seen Massie this angry. Claire looked like she was going to burst out crying and run to the girls bathroom. But Claire did a daring thing. She told Massie exactly what she wanted to hear.

" I have a ride." She calmly said, forcing Massie to let out a breath and back away. Claire quickly shot out her phone and texted the one person she could trust, Layne.

CLAIRE: Hey layne, can u plz ask ur brother if he can give us a ride?

LAYNE: why? claire, plz don't tell me ur going with them!

CLAIRE: PLZ PLZ PLZ!

LAYNE: Fine, I'll see what I can do...

CLAIRE: YAY!

**So what did yall think? Hopefully it was good enough for a review? Ok no more about reviews. But I did hope you like it. So next chapter, there is going to be some major fighting between Courtney and Nessie. So I hope you guys look forward to that. Anyway, the new chapter should be in about next week? And school is coming up, and I'm not really looking forward to it, but I get to see my friends! YAY! **


End file.
